Culpable
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Los sucesos vividos en el pasado traerán consigo consecuencias en el futuro. Saga, él es el culpable, y ahora, tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias.


**Disclaimer: **_No, lamentablemente, los personajes no son míos (lástima por mí) pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei. Fic con fines de entretenimiento, no se obtiene ningún beneficio de lucro._

**Culpable**_  
_

**_Por InatZiggy-Stardust._  
**

- "El más bondadoso de todo el santuario".- Dijo en voz alta mirándose al espejo.- Qué estupidez.- Y cerró los ojos, puesto que el reflejo, hacía mucho que ya no le gustaba. Ya no, simplemente no gustaba lo que los años y maldad habían hecho de ese reflejo, ya no lo soportaba.

Salió de su habitación, a la extensa estancia llena de pilares, tan silenciosa, estancia que en muchos años ya no había estado: El templo de Géminis.

Comenzó a caminar, dando vueltas, respirando profundamente el aroma fresco, intentando calmarse, pues sabía que lo que venía ahora, tal vez no sería nada lindo. Sí por él fuera ahora mismo preferiría estar en el inframundo, tal vez ahí ya no lastimaría a nadie, tal vez ahí su alma estaría más tranquila que tener que presenciar sus rostros, tal vez ahí no sentiría sus miradas, llenas de intriga, llenas de decepción, llenas de incertidumbre y desconfianza. Jamás lo volverían a ver igual.

Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué su diosa Athena tenía que castigarlo de esta manera? ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte, seguir en su castigo eterno de sufrimiento, pagando por todos sus pecados, en vez de ser revivido al igual que sus compañeros, por su diosa Athena! ¿Por qué Athena se esforzó en traer de regreso a la vida a una persona que no lo merece? Sus compañeros lo merecían, pero él no.

Él no, que había llenado de maldad el santuario, él no, que fue el culpable del sufrimiento y tristeza de un pequeño niño a que todo mundo odiaba por ser el hermano del "traidor" cuando el traidor era él mismo, él no, que se había atrevido atentar contra la vida no solo de un ser indefenso puro e inocente, sí no de la misma reencarnación de la diosa Athena, él no, que se había atrevido a matar al hombre sabio que tuvo bajo su cargo el santuario y lo dirigió con bueno pasos, él no, que había usado su fuerza para tener lo que quería, para su propia ambición, él no, simplemente no lo merecía.

Pero ahora, no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de su diosa Athena, puesto que eso ya sería el colmo de todo. Aún recordaba como un día antes, su diosa junto al que anteriormente fue el patriarca, mientras subían las doce casas para llegar a la recamara del patriarca, y pasaron por Géminis, lo miraron fijamente, y la voz de Shion, fuerte, fría, habló, comunicándole que al día siguiente, quería verlo en la recamara del patriarca, para hablar de asuntos importantes que sucedieron durante su ausencia. Y ese, ere el día.

Y se preguntaba ¿de qué quería hablar el patriarca? Era obvio, cuando mencionó "su ausencia" se refería a esos trece años en los cuales él estuvo dirigiendo el santuario. En los cuales Shion no estuvo, a causa de algo que ya ni si quiera quería recordar.

Él era fuerte, y si Athena o el patriarca decidían castigarlo, decidían darle una reprimenda, la aceptaría, no escaparía de ella. Jamás lo haría, jamás se atrevería a ir en contra de las órdenes de su ilustrísima o la diosa misma. Sabía que ya nunca más sería el caballero de Géminis, puesto que en su templo, su armadura ya no se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Pero sí no estaba ahí, fuera que, tal vez, la propia armadura ya no lo aceptaba.

Suspiró resignado, y, con pasos apesumbrados, comenzó a andar, dirigiéndose a la salida trasera del templo de Géminis, y así, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ahora la casa de Cáncer. Mientras subía observaba la claridad del día, y los destellos de luz que el sol le brindaba. Era un día hermoso, lástima.

¿Y qué fue de Kanon? No sabía si quiera donde estaba su hermano. Recordaba las noches llenas de estrellas, cuando pequeños él y Kanon solían jugar, a que, las galaxias estarían en sus propias manos. Recordaba la inseguridad de su hermano.

- _"Yo siempre te protegeré".- _Le prometió, cosa cual no hizo. Llego a casa de Cáncer, la observo inhabitada, Mascara de Muerte debió salir a charlar con Afrodita, tal vez, pues cuanto hacía que no podían haber charlado. Siempre volviéndose a ver en medio de una batalla y dioses tratando de acabar con la humanidad. Prosiguió su camino, ahora, al templo de Leo.

- "Tu hermano el traidor".- se repetía a sí mismo. Cuantas veces no se lo dijo a él, quién cuidaba la casa de Leo.- "Traidor".- Pero traidor… ¡Traidor era él, que solo hizo lo que quería para su propia ambición! ¡Traidor era él, no Aioros! ¡Traidor era él, que había tratado de matar a una inocente bebé!

Y ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Aioria? ¿Podría si quiera ofrecerle disculpas? Claro que sí, pero sabía que con disculparse no se disiparían tantos años de dolor y ausencia de cariño, y el dolor de la muerte y de haberle quitado a quien más amaba, no borraría el hecho de que él mismo creyera que su hermano era un traidor, no desaparecería el hecho de que pasó el maltrato de todos ahí en el santuario, y principalmente el maltrato de él, por algo que ni él ni su hermano nunca hicieron, y no merecían.

Llego a la casa de Leo, al parecer también estaba vacía. Y no era para menos. Aioria de seguro se hallaba en Sagitario, pasando los momentos y disfrutando los instantes que antes no pudo compartir con su hermano. Así que prosiguió su camino, ahora Virgo.

Suspiró, y, siguió caminando. Cada escalón, cada paso que daba, lo único que hacía era llegar más próximo a su destino. Shaka, el hombre que cuidaba el templo de Virgo. Aquel a quién engaño, haciéndolo creer que él era justicia, obligándolo a pelear contra "el hermano del traidor". Aquel que le sirvió a sus órdenes creyendo que su palabra era justicia. Aquel a quién engaño, haciéndole creer que era bueno, que era bondadoso. Bueno, no sabía si quiera si Shaka escucharía sus disculpas. Después de todo, las palabras de arrepentimiento no demostraban mucho. Aunque él sabía que estaba arrepentido y decepcionado de si mismo ¿Cómo demostrarlo?

Entro a la estancia de Virgo, y al fondo, logro divisar la silueta de Shaka, meditando, su cosmos era tranquilo, que inclusive le extendió confianza a él. Se introdujo en la casa de Virgo y comenzó a caminar, Shaka no decía nada, seguía en posición de Loto, meditando. Tal vez lo mejor sería no molestarlo, no lo interrumpiría. Pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, ya que alguien más lo hizo.

- ¡Maestro Shaka! ¡Maestro Shaka!- Exclamó un peliverde entrando por la entrada trasera del templo de Virgo, lo cual hizo que el santo dorado saliera de su meditación.- Traigo un mensaje por parte de su ilustrísima para usted.- Y se calló cuando observó que Shaka no estaba solo.- Saga…

El rubio no dijo nada, sin abrir los ojos se levanto de su posición.

- Vamos Shun.- Le dijo, dándole a entender que lo siguiera. El peliverde asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Buenos días señor Saga!- Exclamó contento el peliverde, sonriendo cuando lo vio.- Es un gusto verle este día tan hermoso.

- Vamos Shun, no distraigas a Saga de su destino.- Insistió Shaka con un tono de voz algo frío.- El hombre nunca sabe cuál es su destino…- susurró Shaka, casi en voz inaudible. Shun lo siguió, miró una última vez a Saga y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Hasta luego señor Saga, que tenga un lindo día.- Él nunca dijo nada. Simplemente siguió caminado.

Al parecer no pudo ofrecer disculpas a Shaka, y por lo visto, él tampoco quería si quiera tratarlo. Pensó que, al parecer el peliverde no le guardo rencor para nada, puesto que él fue el culpable de la muerte de su maestro Albiore. Aunque ahora, era el caballero dorado de Virgo su maestro. Siguió su camino, ahora Libra.

Dohko nunca creyó en él, que sabio era. Supo observar que en él la maldad se había implantado, y crecido en su corazón. Tal vez Dohko también este presente, pensó. Y, pareciéndoles monótonos cada escalón que subía, llego al templo de Libra. Al entrar ahí no observo a nada ni a nadie. Prosiguió su camino, ahora Escorpio.

¡¿Y a quién fue al que envió para matar a Albiore? Milo. Sí, aquel caballero dorado que también creyó fielmente en él, aquel a quien también engañó. Sí Milo mató a uno de sus santos de plata más sabios y fuertes no fue culpa de él, la culpa era suya. Toda la culpa, de todo lo que sucedió, era su culpa.

Cuando piso el templo del Escorpión, no logro divisar a nadie. Igualmente se hallaba solo. Era extraño, tal vez todos habían salido, no sabía. Y prosiguió a la siguiente casa, Sagitario.

Vaya que esta no sería fácil. Porque al parecer nunca olvidaría aquella noche en la que la sangre del caballero dorado de Sagitario rosó la cuna de la pequeña diosa, sangre derramada de su mano, para intentar proteger a la bebé de aquella daga, aquella daga que, en esos momentos, era él quién la sostenía. Era él quién aquella noche se decidió a quitarle la vida a la diosa Athena, todo por ambición, por maldad, que siempre habito en él. También fue el quién le quito la vida a ese caballero dorado digno de respeto, no Shura, él.

Cuando llegó al templo, esperaba ver ahí a Aioros, junto a Aioria, pero no encontró a nadie. Soledad, lo único que se dibujaba en aquel templo. Prosiguió, ahora, Capricornio.

¿Y quién obligo a Shura a acabar con un hombre falto de crímenes, quién no merecía tal castigo? Fue su culpa. Él mancho el nombre de Capricornio, fue él, no Shura, fue él el que hizo que el hombre más fiel a Athena intentará si quiera… matarla. ¡Eso no cabe en el corazón ni es digno si quiera de su nombre! Tal vez Shura jamás lo perdonaría… pues fue su culpa, que él haya roto su pacto de fidelidad con su diosa.

Cuando entró a Capricornio no encontró a nadie. Y, entró, ahí, en su camino, observó la estatua de Athena, entregándole Escalibur a Capricornio. Tal vez Shura sintiera repugna, si quiera de estar ahí, porque esa estatua, le recordaba sus pecados. Y, retirándose un flequillo rebelde del rostro, prosiguió su camino. Ahora, Acuario.

Pronto terminaría su recorrido por las doce casas, pronto llegaría a la recamara del patriarca, para hablar de esos asuntos que Shion mencionó. Ese no sería un día lindo, por lo visto.

Cuando llego al templo de Acuario, ya ni si quiera le sorprendió que este también estuviera vacío. Tal vez el caballero de Acuario estaba ahora pasando las horas con su aprendiz, a quién tanto apreciaba, Hyoga. Siguió su camino, ahora Piscis.

Afrodita, él también creyó en él, también siguió sus órdenes, y en eso, lo único que encontró fue la muerte. ¡Por más que intentara no podía! ¡Tanto daño causo a quiénes alguna vez creyeron en él! ¡No había rastros de bondad, no, él nunca ayudo a nadie! No… nunca lo hizo.

Al final, después de haber pasado por Piscis, que, también se hallaba inhabitado, llego a la recamara del Patriarca. Ahí, se le hizo extraño que tampoco estuviera nadie, ni una sola vida… a excepción de…

- ¿Kanon?- preguntó el peliazul cuando lo vio ahí parado, dando vueltas por él lugar.

- ¿Saga?- preguntó igual de incrédulo el gemelo menor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó su hermano acercándose un poco a él.

- El Patriarca mandó a llamarme.- Kanon lo miró a los ojos.- Por lo visto a ti también.

- Eso parece.- Él desvió la mirada de su gemelo. No quería si quiera verlo. por que... ¡Ah! ¡Como le envidiaba!

Kanon, su hermano, que, a pesar de que él implantó el odio en su corazón, sabía que cometió acciones en contra de Athena y aún así fue perdonado. Su hermano, al que prometió cuidar ¿Fue en realidad lo que hizo? ¿Fue cuidar a su hermano encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion? ¿Eso en realidad era amor?

Más Kanon nunca dijo nada, se burló en su cara, le advirtió que era él el que tenía el corazón más malo, era él el que sabía de su maldad, que bajo ese rostro lleno de bondad se escondía el perfecto ejemplo de maldad. Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que Kanon lo amaba. Sabía que Kanon ya no era el mismo, y sabía que su pequeño hermanito, nunca hizo nada de esto por que él quisiera, si no por el dolor que seguramente le causo ser la sombra de él.

Saga.

Ese nombre no era digno si quiera de él, ese nombre no era él suyo. Él no tenía el nombre, puesto que no merecía si quiera uno.

Saga, el más bondadoso del todo el santuario. Saga, el hombre con un corazón amable, con un alma pacifica, y un orgullo ante todos en el santuario. Saga, el hombre más venerable y respetado. Saga, que llenaba con gracia los lugares por donde sus pies caminaban.

Él no era digno de esos títulos que hace mucho habían sido pronunciados.

Ahora lo único que era si quiera digno para él.

Saga, el que sumergió en una enorme opresión al santuario. Saga, el hombre lleno de maldad y mentira, no digno de confianza. Saga, que tiñó sus manos de color escarlata con sangre inocente. Saga, que por donde camina la amargura, muerte y mentira traerá consigo. Saga, el verdadero traidor.

Observó a Kanon caminar impaciente, no podía descifrar que era lo que le decían sus ojos. Sus movimientos era descuidados, caminaba dando círculos, de vez en cuando lo miraba, pero de inmediato volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado. Él frunció el seño al verlo hacer todas estas cosas sin sentido. También volteó la mirada.

Pero, sin si quiera sospecharlo, cosa cual nunca pasó por su mente, y nunca hubiera esperado, que lo dejo sin aliento, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosas iris verde azuladas, como pequeños destellos de luz, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido, y al sentir su calidez, su rostro de inmediato se lleno de estupefacción.

Y todo por una cosa.

Kanon... lo había abrazado.

Sin si quiera esperarlo, nunca lo hubiese creído, le costaba trabajo creer que su hermano le regalaba un gesto tan hermoso como este. Le devolvió el abrazó al sentir como él se aferraba cada vez más.

Pero su corazón casi se detuvo, cuando, escucho de la boca de su hermano, pronunciar aquellas palabras que, tan pequeñas y tan efímeras, lo harían feliz por el resto de su vida.

- Te quiero Saga...

Y quedo helado por completo.

- Saga...- Su hermano se separó un poco de él, para poder apreciar su rostro. Lleno de lágrimas, lleno de, lo que eso parecía ser, alegría. Y su sonrisa en esos momentos, para Kanon, valía más que el oro.- Yo quiero disculparme contigo...- Era algo difícil, pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Que dices?- Lleno de incredulidad él aún no podía creerlo.

- Hermano... quiero disculparme.- Se armó de valor para decir todo aquello que nunca pudo decirle.- Puesto que fui yo quién despertó el mal en ti, que en vez de ayudarte te orille a cometer acciones que tal vez tú no querías. Fui yo quién causo todo esto, todo tu dolor, todo tu sufrimiento. Se muy bien cuanto debiste haberte decepcionado de mi, por mi forma de actuar en el pasado.

Él seguía aún asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar de su gemelo. ¡Pero sí no fue Kanon el que despertó la maldad en él! ¡Fue él mismo, que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para vencer! ¡Que más daba que él nunca quiso nada de esto, la culpara era suya, no la de nadie más! Todo lo ocurrido en el santuario, el dolor, las mentiras, el sufrimiento, la agonía, las lágrimas derramadas tan incesantemente como la sangre y las muertes provocadas, fueron su culpa. De nadie más, ni si quiera de Kanon. No había excusa. Las acciones ahora eran indelebles, jamás se borrarían.

- Sí no hubiera sido por mi... tú no...- En ese instante lo miró con dulzura.

- No prosigas.- Le pidió con voz suave.- La culpa nunca ha sido tuya.

- Pero... Saga, quiero pedirte perdón aún así.- Él se sorprendió aún más.- Por que, a pesar de que yo sabía como eras en realidad, nunca hice nada por ayudarte.

- Kanon...

- Por que te vi llorar en aquellas ocasiones cuando no sabías ni quién eras y nunca hice nada. Por que te vi pelear con aquel quién no eras, y no hice nada para evitarlo. Por que después de todo, yo sabía como eras en realidad, y lo sigues siendo, Saga, el caballero dorado tan generoso. Tu verdadero ser nunca estuvo lleno de maldad, pero fui yo quién se empeñó en decir que lo eras, por que, en realidad solo me preocupe por mi en vez de ti, mi propio hermano. Por que sabía que el que estaba lleno de odio era yo, y quería que tú también lo estuvieras. Por que te odiaba por ser como eras y yo no podía si quiera ser la sombra de ti. Saga, perdóname.

- Kanon...

- ¿Quién fue el que me cuido cuando niños? Fuiste tú ¿Quién me aliviaba cuando me sentía intranquilo e inseguro? Fuiste tú, ¿Quién me tenía siempre paciencia y me enseñaba las cosas que nunca entendía? Fuiste tú ¿Quién me brindo cariño cuando creía hallarme solo? Fuiste tú ¿Quién fue le único que creyó sinceramente en mí? Fuiste tú, siempre fuiste tú, y más sin embargo ¿Que hice yo por ti?

Saga no sabía si quiera que decir, su hermano, su gemelo, le estaba diciendo cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo apreciaba y ahora suplicaba por su perdón. Pero él no tenía nada que perdonar, nada.

- Kanon... yo...

Saga no pudo decir nada, porque, detrás de las cortinas, detrás del trono del patriarca, Saori junto a Shion aparecieron, y llamaron a Kanon. El fue con ellos, y desaparecieron por detrás de aquellas cortinas.

Saga se quedó solo. Y solo pensaba...

Su hermano Kanon, se había armado de valor para decirle todas aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Y él, se alegró enormemente al escucharlas, puesto que sabía que Kanon era fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. Las palabras que había escuchado, no se sentía digno de ellas.

Y se detuvo a pensar... Sí Kanon se sentía culpable de todo eso ¡Cuanto debe de sufrir! Porque sí el mismo se siente mal por que fue él el que implantó en su corazón la maldad, entonces también sentía todo el peso por sus acciones. Sí Kanon se sentía culpable por todo ello, era aún peor.

¡Que estúpido era! Él solo se la pasó pensando en sus propios pecados y en su propio sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta, y ni si quiera pensó en todo lo que sentía su hermano. Pero Kanon merecía su perdón y mucho más, puesto que nunca había hecho nada más que querer imitar a su propio hermano. Saga lloró amargamente, fue el el culpable de todo esto, fue él.

Porque fue él el que no tuvo la fuerza para confrontar lo que en verdad era y vencerlo. Más Kanon nunca tuvo la culpa.

Entonces observó que, Kanon salía por detrás de aquellas cortinas. Lo miró extrañado, pero su gemelo no dijo nada. Saori salió seguida de Shion, y, de pronto, también detrás de esas cortinas, salían todos los caballeros dorados junto a los de bronce y las amazonas. Shun, quién sostenía el casco del patriarca, se acercó sonriente a Saga y se lo entregó.

Shaka sonrió cuando vio a su aprendiz cumplir su trabajo. Se permitió a si mismo abrir sus parpados, para ver lo que ahora seguía.

- ¿Por que esto?- preguntó Saga del completo desconcertado.

- Es tuyo.- Saori no pudo evitar sonreír alegre, al igual que todos los ahí presentes.

- Tú eres el patriarca...- Dijo feliz Shion, junto a un sonriente Dohko.

- Qué...- Lleno por completo de estupefacción, aún no podía creerlo.- Yo... yo... no merezco esto.- Termino cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por que lo dices?- Preguntó Aioros.

Saga se sorprendió ante tal incógnita, lo miró sonreír junto a Aioria, quién también le sonreía feliz.

- Hermano...- Kanon se acerco a él.- ¿Tú me has perdonado?

- Claro que sí.- Saga no lo dudó ningún segundo.

- Siempre lo supe, por que conozco tu corazón Saga.- Kanon le sonrió.- Es hora de que te permitas perdonarte a ti mismo.

Él no sabía si quiera que decir, su corazón se sentía por completo lleno de inseguridad, no creía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Pero...

- Todos merecen perdón.- Afirmó Mu.

- Eso te incluye a ti también.- Secundó Aldebarán.

- Pero para recibir perdón de los demás Saga...- Habló Shura.

- Primero debes perdonarte a ti mismo.- Termino Aioros.

- Saga, tú eres quién nunca se siente digno de nada por que tu corazón es tan bondadoso y humilde. Pero es hora de afrontar la verdad Saga.- Le sonrió Dohko.

- El ser humano en realidad es capaz de cambiar su vida Saga.- Milo habló.

- Y nosotros creemos en ti.- Aioria continuó.

- ¿Que dices?- preguntó Camus.

Saga, aún lleno de estupefacción, no supo que hacer o que decir, con el rostro lleno de estupor, tan asombrado estaba. Pero sabía que los corazones de los caballeros dorados no eran rencorosos. Era hora de que él mismo no fuera rencoroso consigo mismo.

Kanon sonrió divertido al verlo, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

- No los dejes con la palabra en la boca... es de mal gusto.- Saga sonrió divertido ante esto, y, con los ojos iluminados e inundados, asintió con la cabeza.

Eso lleno de alegría a todos los presentes.

Saga, ese era el nombre del patriarca. Saga, el que era el culpable, de que la alegría invadiera a todos ahí. Culpable, de poseer un corazón, como ningún otro.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, nunca hago one-shots que pasen más allá de 1,000 palabras, así que ¡Que bien por mí! xD, ahora, a ver que les parece.

Saga es de mis caballeros dorados favoritos (en realidad todos son mis favoritos :P) y era hora de que escribiera algo sobre él :D

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Pd: ¡Kanon es un amor!


End file.
